Unexpected Events
by Lifina Irtania
Summary: Musik mengalun dengan indah, ditemani dengan lampu kaca yang berkilauan diatasnya. Dalam pesta dansa waktu itu, kau memegang erat tanganku. Aku teringat bagaimana saat tubuh kita bersentuhan seiring dengan tatapanmu yang seakan mengintip kedalam jiwaku, menghipnotis dan menenggelamkanku dalam kilauan sinar matamu. Fem!Grell


**Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Rating : T+**

 **Pairing : UndertakerxFemGrell**

 **Author : Lifina Irtania**

 **Warning : Slight Humor, Pendeskripsian kacau, Alur terlalu cepat, Gender Bender, OOC, OC, Typo, dll.**

* * *

Saat itu musim dingin, terlihat seorang gadis berambut panjang semerah darah tengah terduduk diatas jembatan London. Gadis itu terlihat serius membaca sebuah undangan pesta dansa berwarna merah muda yang diberikan William padanya beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum ia pergi bertugas ke dunia manusia.

Shinigami Dance Party

Join us for a luxury dance party on Saturday 12th December 1887 at 8 pm – Midnight  
At the Shinigami Music Hall.  
Dress Code : Formal/Dress.

"My..my… Sebuah pesta dansa hm? Apa kau akan mengajak seseorang Milady?"

Suara itu mengejutkannya, membuatnya langsung menutup undangannya dan berbalik menghadap seseorang berbaju hitam dengan selendang abu-abu dan topi aneh berekor panjang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Undertaker. Seorang manusia yang pernah ditemuinya bersama Madam Red, Lau, Ciel serta Sebastian saat kasus Jack the Ripper.

"Jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu Undertaker! Sebenarnya apa maumu kakek tua?!" Seru Grell menyipitkan matanya pada Undertaker didepannya. Tampak wajahnya terlihat terganggu akan keberadaan seseorang yang hampir membuatnya terjatuh dari jembatan itu.

"Hihihi~ Salahkah jika aku hanya ingin tahu Milady?" Tanya Undertaker sambil menahan tawanya dengan lengan bajunya yang kepanjangan.

"Salah ataupun tidak, itu bukan urusanmu hmph!" Seru Grell menyimpan undangannya kedalam saku celananya sambil menghentakkan high heelsnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Undertaker sendirian disamping jembatan. Tapi baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia terhenti dan tersenyum tanpa sebab sebelum berbalik kembali. "Undertaker~" Ucapnya sambil berlari slow motion kearah Undertaker dengan wajah seperti malaikat.

"Hmm? Bukankah kau bilang tidak ingin berurusan denganku Milady? Ada apa dengan perubahan sikap yang tiba-tiba?" Undertaker melihat kearah Grell dari balik poninya, heran.

Grell hanya terus tersenyum polos sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Undertaker, tampak kedua tangannya diletakkan di dada petugas pemakaman itu sebelum...

#BYUUURRRR# Ia mendorong Undertaker sekuat tenaga sehingga Undertaker jatuh ke danau dengan topi yang ikut terlepas.

"Makan itu sebagai pembalasan karena sudah mengagetkan seorang Lady... Dasar tua, jelek dan gila!" Teriak Grell tersenyum puas saat melihat Undertaker yang hanya terlihat kepalanya saja dari atas jembatan. Ia tidak peduli kalau kakek tua itu mungkin akan mati beku di musim seperti ini, dan tanpa peduli lagi ia pun berbalik dan pergi darisana.

Undertaker yang melihat Grell dari bawah jembatan terlihat menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum menyeramkan sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"HeheheheHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Kita lihat saja apa makna sebenarnya dari tua, jelek dan gila, Milady." Katanya dengan seringainya.

 **~L*y*n~**

Malam ini ia berada didalam sebuah Music Hall di dunia Shinigami. Ia mengenakan sebuah gaun merah panjang dengan korset ketat yang mengekspos kedua bahunya, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya dan sedikit belahan dadanya yang tertutupi oleh sebuah kalung emas putih dengan batu ruby berbentuk hati diujungnya.

Ia berputar-putar untuk mencari William di setiap sudut ruangan Music Hall tapi tak menemukan Supervisor itu dimanapun, sehingga ia akhirnya duduk sambil meminum Lemonade yang disediakan disana.

Saat ia duduk di kursi disamping lantai dansa, ia secara tak sengaja melihat Ronald yang sedang menggoda pada gadis seperti biasanya dan ia langsung menghampiri juniornya tersebut.

"Ronnie! Apa kau melihat William disekitar sini?" Tanya Grell sambil meletakkan gelas lemonadenya yang sudah kosong.

"Spears-senpai?" Tanya Ronald balik, terkejut saat seniornya itu tiba-tiba menghampirinya. "Tadi dia bilang padaku kalau dia tidak tertarik dengan acara seperti ini, jadi dia mungkin akan datang saat pesta dansanya selesai sebagai tanda penghormatan." Jelas Ronald.

"Begitu ya..." Kata Grell dengan kecewa sebelum akhirnya kembali ke tempat duduknya tadi untuk meminum lemonade gelas keduanya dan meninggalkan Ronald yang menatapnya dengan simpati.

Pesta dansa itu sudah dimulai, musik mengalun dengan indah, ditemani dengan lampu kaca yang berada diatasnya. Para gadis disana terlihat bahagia saat berdansa dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing, dan Grell hanya menatap bosan kearah lantai dansa yang sudah dipenuhi oleh pasangan itu.

Jam disana sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, ia begitu berharap kalau William akan datang dari balik pintu itu dan minta maaf padanya kemudian mengajaknya berdansa, tapi ia menghela nafas dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya saat mengingat itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

#Cklek#

Seakan menjawab doanya, pintu utama Music Hall terbuka, membuat musik terhenti dan semua orang yang ada disana juga ikut berhenti, menatap kearah pintu.

Grell yang tadinya hampir ketiduran diantara lipatan tangannya mulai mengangkat kepalanya penasaran karena tiba-tiba suasana yang tadinya ramai menjadi hening seketika.

Terdengar suara tarikan nafas saat pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria muda berwajah rupawan dengan rambut perak panjang yang berkibar saat dia berjalan. Rambut itu terlihat begitu halus bagaikan helaian benang sutera yang warnanya bahkan lebih indah daripada kalung emas putih yang dipakainya, sedangkan pakaian pria itu tampak elegan dan berkelas bagaikan seorang Pangeran.

Kulit seputih dan sehalus porselain, dengan sayatan di wajah serta lehernya yang memberikan karakter, senyum menawan yang mampu melelehkan gunung Everest, Dan yang terakhir adalah matanya yang memiliki keindahan yang tiada duanya, mata yang tampak seperti miliknya dan Shinigami lainnya tapi juga berbeda, seindah batu emerald yang tampak berkilau dan mampu menghipnotis siapa saja yang melihatnya.

'Sebastian? William? Siapa?' Grell tampak tak bisa berkata-kata karena terpesona, ia bahkan sampai lupa kepada dua orang obsesinya saat melihat mata itu. Ia tercengang, sampai tak menyadari kalau pria itu kini berada didepannya sambil mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku, Milady?" Suara itu terdengar begitu indah ditelinganya, bagaikan sebuah mantera yang memenjarakan hatinya. Tanpa sadar jantungnya berdebar kencang, nafasnya tak beraturan dan pipinya merona merah hampir seperti rambutnya.

"Milady?" Panggil suara itu lagi, membuatnya langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Y-ya..." Jawab Grell tergagap saat bicara, ia bahkan tidak percaya pada suaranya sendiri saat itu. Seseorang yang sangat percaya diri dan terbiasa menggodai pria setampan Sebastian dan sekeren William seperti dirinya bisa tergagap saat melihat pria yang lebih tampan dari mereka berdua dikombinasikan, itu sungguh sulit dipercaya.

Pria itu kemudian mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya menariknya ke tengah lantai dansa.

Beberapa perempuan disana tampak tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa iri dan cemburu saat pria setampan itu lebih memilih berdansa dengan seorang Shinigami paling tidak disiplin di Divisi London, dan beberapa dari mereka terutama para pria disana tampak berbisik-bisik melihatnya.

"Adrian Crevan" Seru seseorang  
"Apa yang dilakukan seorang Shinigami Legendaris disini?" Tanya yang lainnya  
"Simbol dari seluruh Shinigami di dunia menghadiri Pesta dansa seperti ini?" Temannya menggelengkan kepala  
"Dia bahkan lebih tampan dari yang tertulis di buku astaga~" Kata salah seorang perempuan disana  
"Bukankah perempuan itu Grell Sutcliff? Tch, Kenapa seorang pria hebat dan tampan sepertinya harus mengajak gadis pembuat masalah itu?" Komentar perempuan yang lainnya.

Grell menatap langsung kearah pria didepannya tanpa menghiraukan beberapa cibiran dan tatapan tajam yang ditujukan padanya. Setelah mendengar banyak komentar disekelilingnya ia menyadari kalau pria didepannya ini bukanlah orang sembarangan.

Pria itu menggenggam tangan kiri Grell dengan erat, tampak senyum diwajahnya tak pernah memudar saat dia melihat tatapan gadis itu yang tak bisa lepas darinya.

Grell menaruh tangan kanannya yang bergetar tepat diatas bahu kiri pria itu dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

Pria didepannya yang sepertinya bernama Adrian itu tampak menjentikkan jarinya sehingga para pemain musik disana langsung tersadar dan langsung memainkan alat musik mereka kembali, sebelum akhirnya Adrian memegang pinggang Grell yang ramping itu dengan tangan kirinya, membuat jantung gadis itu semakin berdebar.

Semua pasangan yang ada disana pun kembali berdansa saat alunan musik terdengar kembali, tetapi kebanyakan dari mereka menatap pada Adrian dan Grell dengan penuh keirian.

Grell tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari mata itu, mata yang seakan menenggelamkannya kedalam danau yang begitu jernih dan ia merasa takkan bisa kembali ke permukaan, sedangkan sang pemilik mata itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti sambil terus berdansa dengannya.

Satu jam berlalu dan sekarang sudah tengah malam, Adrian tampak mengecup punggung tangannya lagi sebelum berbalik untuk pergi, tetapi Grell memegang lengan bajunya, menghentikannya.

"Apakah kita... Akan bertemu lagi?" Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya, tetapi matanya memohon dengan penuh harap, yang dibalas dengan senyum lembut dari pria di depannya.

"Tentu, aku tidak pernah berada jauh darimu Milady..." Balasnya sambil memunculkan setangkai bunga mawar merah tanpa duri dari lengan bajunya seperti sulap, kemudian memasangkannya di atas telinga kiri gadis didepannya yang hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah merona karena tersipu.

"Adrian... Crevan…" Bisiknya sambil menyentuh setangkai bunga mawar merah ditelinganya itu, dan Adrian hanya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Grell dengan fikirannya sendiri.

 **~L*y*n~**

Dia tak bisa melupakan wajah itu. Wajah dengan senyum yang begitu indah dan tatapan mata yang mempesona, ia merasa kalau ia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta.

Grell menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tidak itu tidak mungkin, ia memang seorang perayu tapi ia bukanlah tipe orang yang sampai memikirkan orang lain sampai sejauh kata-kata cinta. Ia berfikir itu mungkin sebuah obsesi, sama seperti yang dirasakannya pada Sebastian dan William, begitu yang difikirkannya saat ia terduduk di kursi ruangannya sambil mengkhayal.

"Grell Sutcliff! Sudah berapa kali kau melamun dan mengabaikan pekerjaanmu?!" Suara itu membuyarkannya dari fantasinya tentang seorang pria tampan yang telah mengajaknya berdansa kemarin malam.

"Ugh Will! Tak bisakah kau lihat aku sedang sibuk sekarang?!" Balas Grell kesal membuat William menaikkan alisnya heran kemudian menatap tajam padanya.

"Kudengar dari Ronald kau berdansa dengan Adrian Crevan, apa itu benar Sutcliff?"

"Kenapa Will? Cemburu?" Grell menyeringai tapi William hanya membenarkan kacamatanya dengan Death Scythe nya.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang Shinigami Legendaris sepertinya mau berdansa dengan Shinigami paling pemalas dan paling tidak berguna sepertimu? Tidak bisa percaya."

"Apa maksudmu Will?! Kau bahkan tidak datang kemarin meski aku mengharapkanmu! Sudah terlambat jika kau menginginkanku sekarang karena hatiku sudah berpindah pada yang lain!" Sahut Grell langsung berdiri dari kursinya, marah.

"Untuk kesekian kalinya Sutcliff! Aku. Tidak. Cemburu! Jadi hilangkan pemikiran-pemikiran konyolmu itu dari kepalamu atau aku akan mengganti Death Scythemu dengan pemotong kuku sekarang juga!" William menatap tajam gadis didepannya yang tersentak mendengar ancamannya. "Dan sekarang lebih baik kau lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan benar atau aku akan memberimu pekerjaan tambahan!" William membanting buku kematian ke mejanya kemudian keluar dari ruangan.

"..." Grell menghela napas sambil menatap pada setangkai bunga mawar merah yang diberikan Adrian Crevan kemarin malam, yang ia letakkan dalam vas kaca diatas meja disamping buku yang dibanting William barusan. Dengan berat hati ia kemudian mengambil daftar list jiwa yang harus ia kumpulkan hari ini sebelum akhirnya ia juga keluar dari ruangannya.

Saat keluar dari ruangan, ia melihat sebuah patung besar di perpustakaan dekat dengan pintu keluar yang sudah dilewatinya ratusan kali itu. Ia mengamatinya baik-baik, walau bajunya berbeda ia baru menyadari kalau patung itu adalah patung Shinigami Legendaris yang telah mengajaknya berdansa kemarin, dan dengan perasaan yang berubah menjadi berbunga-bunga, ia pun meneleportasikan dirinya ke dunia manusia.

 **~L*y*n~**

Kini ia berada di dunia manusia, memeriksa seluruh jiwa yang akan ia kumpulkan. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.30 malam dan jalanan London terlihat begitu sepi dengan bulan purnama yang menerangi jalan diatasnya.

Saat ini ia ada di salah satu atap rumah disana, mengamati sebuah gang kecil dimana tugas terakhirnya berada. Tampak dua orang pria bertengkar disana sebelum akhirnya salah satu dari mereka menusuk pria satunya dan membawa koper berisi uang lalu berlari keluar dari gang itu, meninggalkan pria yang terbaring dengan pisau menancap dan darah yang keluar dari lehernya, membuat salju ditanah berubah seketika menjadi semerah darah.

Saat jam sudah menunjukkan tepat pukul 9 malam, Grell melompat dari atas atap dan mendarat disamping orang yang tengah sekarat itu, lalu mengayunkan Death Scythenya dan juga menusuknya tepat di punggungnya, membuat Cinematic Record keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ethan Understone. Anak dari Maria Delacorix dan Nathan Understone, lahir di Jerman 19 Maret 1852, Meninggal pada 13 Desember 1887 karena dibunuh."

Grell melihat rekaman memorinya itu cukup lama sebelum akhirnya membuka bukunya memperlihatkan data dan foto Ethan disana lalu mengecapnya dengan cap merah.

"Tidak ada catatan khusus." Katanya sambil menutup bukunya dan barusaja akan meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum suara seseorang yang terdengar familiar menginterupsinya.

"Hihihi~ sepertinya bertambah lagi klien yang akan kutangani..."

Grell mencari asal suara itu dan kebingungan saat tidak menemukan siapapun disekitar sana.

"Diatas sini M'dear..." Suara itu membuat Grell langsung saja mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan Undertaker duduk diatas atap sembari menyangga dagunya sambil menatap kearah Grell dibawahnya.

"KAU!" Seru Grell menyipitkan matanya sambil menunjuk petugas pemakaman yang berada diatas atap.

"Helloooo~ kita bertemu lagi Milady... Semenjak kau menjatuhkanku dari jembatan London kemarin siang, bukan begitu?" Undertaker melambaikan tangannya yang tertutupi oleh kain lengannya yang panjang, tampak senyumnya terlihat mengejek.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini kakek tua? Mengikutiku?" Grell menatap tidak suka pada petugas pemakaman disana.

"Bukankah aku yang seharusnya bertanya Milady? Apa kau barusaja membunuh seseorang? Ihihihi~"

"I-ini bukan urusanmu!" Serunya beranjak untuk pergi tetapi Undertaker melompat dari atap dan mendarat tepat didepannya.

"My…my… Bukankah terlalu cepat untuk pergi hm? Grell Sutcliff?" Undertaker mendekat padanya sambil terus memperlihatkan senyum menyeramkannya dan Grell menodongkan gergajinya pada Undertaker saat merasakan sebuah perasaan ganjil ketika petugas pemakaman didepannya itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Jangan mendekat Undertaker! atau ini akan menjadi hari terakhirmu untuk melihat bulan purnama." Ucap Grell sambil terus mundur ke belakang, sedangkan Undertaker terdiam di tempatnya dengan senyum yang kini menghilang dari wajahnya.

Grell terus mundur dan mundur sambil mengawasi Undertaker didepannya. Tampak ia masih menodongkan Death Scythenya dengan sedikit gemetar, sampai akhirnya ia tiba di perempatan gang. Merasa kalau ia sudah berada dalam jarak aman, ia langsung berlari kearah kanan, meninggalkan Undertaker yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

Barusaja beberapa detik ia berlari, Death Scythenya terpental jauh darinya dan tubuhnya dengan keras menabrak dinding dibelakangnya bersamaan dengan kedua pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam diatas kepalanya sementara tubuhnya dihimpit oleh pria didepannya.

"U-Undertaker..." Grell mencoba memberontak sekuat tenaga tapi percuma saja karena tubuhnya terpojok pada dinding.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan siapapun lawanmu Milady." Katanya dengan senyum menyeramkannya. "Kau menilai orang lain dari luar, sehingga kau mendapati dirimu dalam keadaan seperti ini bukan begitu? Jack the Ripper? Atau lebih tepatnya Shinigami..." Lanjutnya tersenyum menyeringai membuat Grell membelalakkan matanya terkejut, ia merasa tak berdaya seolah semua kekuatannya telah menghilang, dan ia mencoba untuk berteriak tetapi dibungkam oleh Undertaker...

"Sshh... Tidak ada gunanya M'dear... Atau perlukah aku membuktikannya?" Katanya sambil mengangkat dagu gadis itu dengan jemarinya.

"Le-lepaskan aku kakek tua! Atau kau akan menyesalinya!" Sahutnya masih mencoba memberontak meskipun tangannya ditahan.

"Hihihi~ masih berani menghina meski dalam keadaan seperti ini hm? Kalau begitu aku tak punya pilihan lain..." Katanya sambil melepas dasi pita Grell dan menjatuhkannya ketanah.

Grell benar-benar ketakutan saat ini, ia berharap William akan datang menyelamatkannya lagi, terutama saat kedua tangannya yang tadinya memberontak kini mulai melemas tak berdaya.

"Mmphhh..." Air mata menetes dari sepasang matanya yang terpejam itu, saat merasakan air liurnya mengalir dari ujung bibirnya ketika pria didepannya memagut bibirnya dengan paksa.

Undertaker melepaskan pagutannya saat melihat Grell menangis pasrah didepannya.

"My… Kenapa menangis M'dear? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan hm?" Tanyanya lalu melepaskan genggamannya pada kedua tangan gadis itu, membuat tangan gadis itu terjatuh disamping pinggang pemiliknya.

"…" Grell terdiam dan menatap Undertaker dengan tatapan tajam, sementara air mata masih terus mengalir dari kedua matanya itu, sungguh ia tidak pernah diperlakukan serendah ini sebelumnya dan itu membuatnya menggertakkan giginya tidak terima.

"Ataukah…" Undertaker menggantungkan kata-katanya sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya diatas bibirnya sendiri. "Ini yang pertama bagimu?" Lanjut Undertaker menyeringai saat melihat mata gadis itu melebar.

"Kau…" Grell mengepalkan tangannya. "Apa kau fikir aku ini seorang gadis murahan seperti para Prostitusi yang aku dan Angelina bunuh hah?!" Sahutnya marah sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan dada Undertaker, membuat pria itu melangkah mundur untuk menghindari pukulannya.

"Hihihi~ aku hanya heran kenapa seorang gadis secantik dirimu masih belum ada yang mengambil, My Darling Red Rose?"

"Aku bukan milikmu!" Grell menundukkan kepalanya masih menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha keras untuk tidak memperlihatkan ketakutannya.

"Kalau begitu bersediakah kau akhirnya menjadi milikku?" Tawar Undertaker mendekatkan wajahnya pada Grell, membuat Grell ingin memundurkan tubuhnya tetapi terhalang oleh dinding sementara tangan Undertaker memegang dagunya, memaksanya untuk melihatnya.

"Tidakkah kau pernah berkaca Undertaker? Gadis normal mana yang ingin bersama seorang Petugas Pemakaman yang tua, jelek, gila dan miskin dengan rambut kusam, baju pengemis, muka jahitan, dan jorok sepertimu yang setiap hari minum teh dalam gelas ukur dan memakan biskuit tulang yang bahkan bukan untuk manusia?" Komentar Grell tanpa peduli keadaannya.

"Oh yaampun, bukankah komentar itu cukup kejam untuk seseorang yang tahu betul posisinya saat ini bukan begitu?"

"Hanya karena kau lebih kuat dariku bukan berarti aku akan mengemis untuk kebebasanku!"

"Hihihi~ Kalau begitu jawabanmu?"

"Jika aku menolak apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membunuhku?"

"Membunuhmu? My..my… Bukankah kau terlalu terburu-buru menyimpulkan Milady? Tidak, aku tidak akan membunuhmu, tetapi pertama ijinkanlah aku memberimu dua pilihan…" Undertaker mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Grell dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat sepasang mata gadis itu melebar tidak percaya.

"Kau benar-benar gila! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!"

"Tut tut Milady, jawaban yang salah hehehe~"

Dan setelah itu pandangannya menjadi gelap.

 **Setahun kemudian…**

"Undertaker, kami menginginkan informasi." Kata seorang pemilik suara yang tak bukan dan tak lain adalah Ciel Phantomhive. Tampak Butlernya, Sebastian Michaelis berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hihihi, kalau begitu, berikan aku tawa yang…"

"Aaaayyyyaaaaa~" Belum sempat Undertaker menyelesaikan kata-katanya, suara itu terdengar dari ujung ruangan, membuat mereka bertiga langsung menengok kearah suara itu.

"Suara apa itu?" Ciel bertanya saat mendengar asal suara itu berasal dari sebuah peti kecil berwarna merah diujung ruangan dan menatap kearah Undertaker curiga. Undertaker yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Earl Phantomhive, hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahunya seolah tidak tahu.

"Sebastian…"

"Yoi…" Sebastian berjalan kearah sebuah peti kecil itu dan membukanya perlahan, ekspresinya tampak serius sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi terkejut.

"Bagaimana?"

"Lebih baik kau melihatnya sendiri Milord." Sebastian berjalan mundur dan memberikan ruang untuk Ciel, dan Ciel berjalan untuk melihat apa yang ada didalamnya.

Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, matanya melebar saat melihat didalam peti kecil itu terdapat seorang bayi berambut merah muda dengan mata hijau emerald yang tengah menggapai-gapainya dengan tangan mungilnya. Dan dengan spontan ia langsung berbalik menghadap tempat petugas pemakaman itu berada.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini Undertaker?!" Seru Ciel menatap tidak percaya pada petugas pemakaman yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Well, aku akan memberitahumu jika kau…"

"Unnie Darling~ Aku pulaaang!" Suara itu memotong perkataannya dan membuat mereka bertiga langsung menatap kearah pintu yang sekarang tengah terbuka lebar.

"Grell?!" Seru Ciel saat melihat Grell dengan ekspresi riangnya di ujung pintu.

Grell yang melihat kalau didalam ruangan itu ada orang lain selain dirinya, langsung pucat seketika, apalagi saat melihat kalau salah satu orang yang ada disana adalah obsesinya setahun yang lalu.

"S-Sebbas-cchan…?" Katanya terbata-bata, tampak keringat menetes dari wajahnya yang semakin pucat itu.

"Maaamaaaaa" Dan seakan memperburuk keadaan, suara itu terdengar kembali dengan kata yang berbeda, membuat Undertaker langsung terjatuh dari kursinya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak di lantai.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHIHIHIHIHIHI!"

"Oya Grell-san, bukankah ini sudah setahun berlalu semenjak terakhir kali kita bertemu?" Komentar Sebastian menghiraukan tawa Undertaker. Tampak seringai muncul di wajahnya saat tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama setahun ini.

"…" Grell terdiam tak bisa berkata-kata, tampak semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya yang gugup itu.

"Ini sungguh tidak terduga bukan begitu, Milord?" Sebastian melirik kearah Ciel yang cuma bisa menepuk dahinya.

"Tidak disangka."

 **Epilogue :**

"Tidakkah kau melihat bagaimana wajah Earl dan Butlernya saat mereka mengetahui semuanya My Lady?" Undertaker tersenyum puas sambil mengelus pipi Liliana yang tertidur digendongannya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa tertawa seperti itu saat aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan Unnie." Grell menghela napas sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada, ia tampak masih kesal dengan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Oh? Tidakkah kau berfikir kalau itu lucu? Aku bahkan tidak pernah tertawa seperti itu semenjak setahun yang lalu kau menjatuhkanku ke danau My Dear…"

"Kau tidak berubah. Tidak peduli seberapa tampannya dirimu dibalik rambutmu itu, jangan harap aku sudah memaafkanmu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku setahun yang lalu, sampai membuatku tidak tahu harus bagaimana ketika Will mengetahui apa yang terjadi padaku." Grell menyipitkan matanya pada Undertaker sebelum kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengecup pipi Liliana yang berada digendongan pria didepannya.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberikan pilihan waktu itu? Jika saja kau tak menolakku, kau tidak akan bingung apa yang harus dilakukan bukan?" Undertaker berjalan kearah peti berwarna merah disudut ruangan dan meletakkan Liliana yang sudah tertidur didalamnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa dibilang sebuah pilihan saat keduanya memiliki arti yang sama?!" Grell mencibir sambil meletakkan tangannya di pinggangnya.

"Hihihi~ Tentu saja berbeda. Jika saja kau mengatakan ya, aku tak perlu membuatmu pingsan waktu itu~" Undertaker tersenyum menyeringai ketika mengingat saat-saat itu. Tampak air liur mengalir dari ujung bibirnya.

"Kau benar-benar menikmatinya bukan? Dasar licik! Aku sampai tidak bisa bekerja selama beberapa hari setelah kejadian yang tak bisa kuingat itu." Grell memutar matanya.

"Tentu. Dan jika saja kau menerimaku, kau tak perlu menemukan dirimu… Kau tahu?" Undertaker menunjuk kearah peti dimana Liliana tertidur sembari melepas topi serta jubah hitam luarnya dan melemparkannya kedalam peti kosong.

"Kakek jelek sialan!" Seru Grell sembari mendudukkan dirinya diatas peti yang terbuka.

"Aku tersinggung Milady, apakah aku sejelek itu?" Undertaker menyingkirkan poninya membuat Grell langsung mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lantai dibawahnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Seandainya aku tahu kalau kau itu orang yang sama dengan yang mengajakku berdansa waktu itu, aku takkan menolakmu, Unnie."

"Aku tidak ingin jika kau jatuh hati hanya dengan wajahku Love. Sekarang kemarilah, akan kutunjukkan padamu apa itu cinta yang sebenarnya, aku bahkan tidak keberatan jika kita memiliki penonton…" Undertaker menyeringai saat melihat kearah pintu tokonya lalu mendorong Grell kedalam peti yang terbuka tepat dimana wanita itu terduduk.

"Apa maksu-Ummph!"

Sementara itu didepan pintu rumah Undertaker…

"Ronald Knox…" Panggil seseorang berjas hitam yang membawa Death Scythe pemotong ranting miliknya tanpa menatap pada seseorang di belakangnya.

"Ya Spears-senpai?" Jawab Ronald heran melihat atasannya tidak jadi membuka pintu yang sudah terlanjur terbuka sedikit disana.

"Ingatkan aku untuk memberikan Sutcliff pekerjaan tambahan besok." Katanya sebelum akhirnya menyeret Ronald dan pergi darisana.

 **~End~**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga fict Kuroshitsuji pertama Lyn dengan OTP favorit Lyn… Lyn tau kalau pairing ini sangat jarang di fanfiction. Dalam bahasa Indonesia bahkan tidak ada sama sekali, tapi Lyn sangat menyukai pairing ini, menurut Lyn sifat Undertaker itu misterius dan menarik, diluar kenyataan kalau dia itu aneh dan menyeramkan, tapi Lyn suka banget sama dia, jadi Lyn rasa mungkin itu sudah cukup memberi alasan kenapa Lyn membuat Fict ini... ^_^

Oh ya, kalau ada yang penasaran apa yang dibisikkan Undertaker pada Grell di cerita itu akan Lyn beritahu dalam Bahasa Inggris mengingat ratenya, jadi artikan sendiri ya.

"If you accept me, I will make love to you and marry you, if you reject me I will rape you whether you like it or not."

Tolong maklumi penulisan Lyn yang EYD nya tidak tepat dan typonya yang bertebaran, juga deskripsinya yang masih belum bagus…

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau repot-repot membaca. Flame? boleh asal jangan sama pairingnya saja dan beri alasan yang jelas. Lyn terima kritik dan masukan lewat review ataupun PM. Jadi sampai jumpa bye bye kiss! #NiruinGrell#


End file.
